Second foreigner
by FieryRuby
Summary: Summary: Kami's life in wonderland was simple. Being the second foreigner gives her the ignorance and peace. But, when she defends an innocent child from a supposedly familiar fighter. Her life wouldn't just be that simple. T for savety!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kami's life in wonderland was simple. Being the second foreigner gives her the ignorance and peace. But, when she defends an innocent child from a supposedly familiar fighter. Her life wouldn't just be that simple.

A/N: Some pf you may have read this before I took it down. And redo it. I hope, it's better than the first one now :)!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kami -chan," Alice Liddell. The first foreigner greet Kami. Tiredness filled her voice. It seems as Wonderland number one beloved foreigner was drop dead tired. Probably because of hanging out with the role holders.

"Hello, Alice -san," Kami greeted Alice back. Before she returns to her room. She didn't want to get involve with the first foreigner, things would get complicated if she is involved with the first foreigner.

Nightmare, the owner of the tower had kindly gives her a room at the top of the tower. Gives the chills, and all. But then, she doesn't do anything for him, so it's practically fair, that he gives her the room in the top of the tower.

Kami enters her room. She lied on the bed, staring at nothing. She didn't like living here, she actually misses her "enemy", Sagami Takenomaru. Her enemy was the cause of all of this, he pushes her into a big hole, and then she ends up here. But, she knows that her enemy would have a good reason to pushes her, and she trusts that whatever his reason is, it's for the best for her.

'A practice after so long wouldn't hurt.' That is what she thought. She took her sword, before taking her leave. Unknown to her, her leaving tonight would change her life here, in Wonderland

-oxoxoxoxox-

Kami was practicing her sword fighting in a forest. She choose forest of all places here, in Wonderland, because she knows that, it is rare for someone to enters the forest. It means that she wouldn't make people scared, or injured them accidentally.

She was slicing through the tree, when she hears a scream. Knowing that this means that there is someone in danger, she fled to the direction of the sound. She guess someone was being eaten by animal, but how wrong she is.

She arrived at the place. Seeing the place bloody, but there is almost no one there. Except, a little child, and a masked man.

For Kami, it is unfair that he, an adult killed a child. So with the determination to save the child. She ran, sword in hand, to defends the masked man attack toward the child.

Sword hits sword. Metal clashes with metal. She pushes the masked man's sword with all her might. She success at sending the masked man sword to the ground. Her push however not only sending the masked man sword to the ground, but hers too.

So she, lost hope in reaching her sword. Attacked the masked man with her kicks. However, her kicks were blocked by the masked man with only a little difficulty. They took turns on attacking. Punches, and blocked each other's attack, so there is no damage had been done by each other.

'It's almost no way, if I don't fight with my sword.' Kami thought. She formed a plan to distracted the masked man just enough to picked her sword from the ground.

Kami, kicked the man's crotch hard. She knows, she is fighting dirty, but if not, there would be no chance to win, and only a slim chance to get out of here alive.

Her plan's succeed distracting the masked man in pain, for sometimes, enough for her to picked her sword from the ground.

However, the masked man was not as easy to defeat as she thought. Even without his sword, he manages to blocked a few attacks.

They fought until the sun rises again. The masked man was injured a little serious, while Kami was only bruised here and there.

The child, whom Kami had been defending, writhe in pain. Kami distracted about the child, make the masked man had a chance to picked his sword.

Kami's eyes widened seeing this masked man had picked his sword. She knows that he would defends his body, so taking a chance, she slashes the masked man's mask, slicing his head a bit.

"Aaaa, the second foreigner is just stronger than I thought." Ace said smiling falsely. He was just about to killed the child, when the second foreigner came, defending the child with her sword. He was quite surprise at how strong the second foreigner was, she manages to pushed his sword down. Not just that, she even manages to land attacks on him, usually even without his sword, he could dodge all the attacks, but he only manages to dodge some of the attacks. And the fact that he is fighting with all his power just add to the fact at how strong the second foreigner was.

Kami widened her eyes, the person she was fighting all this time was the strongest fighter in Wonderland, the Knight of Heart. It makes her swell with pride, about the thought that she manages to land attacks on the Knight of Heart, the strongest person in Wonderland.

"But, I'm afraid that I have to go now, after all, I'm quite late." Ace said grinning. He sheath his sword back to its sheath.

Kami, not wanting to giving up the chance of living, sheath her sword back. After all, the child is just injured, and she had injured him badly too, so why bother to attacked, when he has practically giving up?

Ace leave. Bags of clocks slumped against his shoulder. He turns back once, before he disappeared.

Kami carried the child. The child itself was quite heavy. She had a little trouble carrying it. But, she wouldn't just left the child in a forest where he can died because of some animals attack or something.

She checked the child's heart just in case. But what surprises her was that instead of heartbeats, what she felt was the ticking of a clock.

Kami, however, knowing that it was one of Wonderland's many secret, didn't bother to care.

-oxoxoxoxoxox-

Julius was waiting for Ace impatiently. He knows that the fool is usually out of time, but this was getting pass his time of tardiness or as he said lostness.

As soon as Julius thought that, the door slams with a loud bang. He sighed, how he dislikes the fool.

"Julius, these is the clocks!" Ace said in a sing a song voice. He likes how he could irritated people.

"Ace, you are late 3 weeks, later than how you've been these years." Julius said stressing the words 3 weeks.

Ace grinned. "Aww, come on, it's not that bad right, at least it's not a month." He said. placing the bags of clocks on Julius's table.

"You can go now." Julius said shooing Ace.

He would have gone if its not because he wants some information about the second foreigner. As he said the second foreigner is so strong, that it made him impressed by her skill.

"Who's the second foreigner name?" Ace asked to Julius. He is sure that even if Julius looked uncare, he cares about everyone. Even if it's just the second foreigner, who no one gives a care of.

Julius raised his eyebrow. 'Why the sudden interest in Kami?' He thought. Deciding not to mind their personal business, he ignored the curiosity inside him. "Her name is Kami." He said to Ace.

"Thanks Julius!" Ace said before he leaves the room. Slamming the door again.

'Kami,' He thought, thinking of the second foreigner. He and the other role holders have agreed that the second foreigner is not worth their attention. But now, he take that back. The second foreigner definitely worth his attention.

-oxoxoxoxox-

Kami had just finished sending the child to the hospital. She was going to get back to the tower, when her luck just pushed it.

She bumped into someone. It was just a bump, but because of her loss of energy, she almost fell down, if its not because her sword.

Kami look at who she bumps into and see two boys, twins no doubted not so much younger than her.

"Brother, pretty lady here seems familiar," The person she bumps into said to his brother.

"Yeah, we never saw her anywhere. But she seems familiar." The other one said agreeing to his brother.

The two of them thought for sometimes. Before they clapped hands.

"She is the second foreigner!" The twins exclaimed in the same time. But, to their disappointment, Kami had gone, leaving only dust behind, indicating that she is there just a moment ago.

* * *

A/N: For main pairing, I think I will go with Ace x Kami. For the side paring/ slight pairing, I think I will go with Kami x Harem, and Alice x someone you choose. But then, it can changes as the time goes on. Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kami's life in Wonderland was simple. Being the second foreigner gives her the peace and ignorance. But, when she defends an innocent child from a supposedly familiar fighter. Her life wouldn't just be so simple.

A/N: Thank you for supporting to North Bear, DalekSuperFan, and Sarah-Minami. And those who reads this story of course!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kami, after a long travelling, arrived at the tower. She just wants to sleeps and regain her strenght she had wasted by fighting the Knight of Heart for the whole night time.

She climbs the stairs, whom she had always climbs, but now, the stairs seems to get longer than usual.

She arrives on her room. Plopping herself on her bed. Just a minute after she plops herself on the bed, she fell asleep. Snoring slightly.

After hours past on. Kami finally woke up. Her body is still sore, especially her hands, because she used it too much fighting the Knight of Heart.

The thought of Knight of Heart makes her frown. The Knight of Heart is really a person who took a rival seriously. She remembers the one time she saw him, forcing Gray, who clearly didn't want to fight him, just because Gray once win from him. He does that by irritating him, attacking, and all. She just hopes that he didn't think of her as his rival. She didn't want to have to fought with him here and there.

"Kami -san," Nightmare, whom never, I mean never goes to Kami's room, enters the room.

Kami, knowing that even that Nightmare is sickly, he is still dangerous, with his mind reading power and gun, take her sword, and enters a slightly defensive mode

"Kami -san, it's not that I want to attacked you or something." Nightmare said. Reading Kami's thought. The thought was about how he is sickly, but still he is dangerous with his mind reading power and gun.

"May I take a seat?" Nightmare asked. He wants to talked about something to Kami. It is not really an important thing. He was just curious.

"You may," Kami said. She only says this because it was not polite to not answering someone, and when that someone is the person who gives you shelter, it's definitely rude.

Nightmare sat on the old couch. Coughing once or twice every minutes, because the chilly air. He takes note of how the room was, it was much cleaner, and tidier than how it use to be. He guesses that it was because, Kami likes cleanness.

"May I asked, what do you want from me?" Kami asked. It's not like she didn't like him, she just didn't really enjoy how he coughs blood here and there. Staining the carpet, couch, and all.

"It's about Ace," Nightmare said seriously. He had bumps into Ace on his way to escapes Gray and the paperwork. And he had read Ace's thought. How surprise he was when Ace thought is filled with Kami, instead of bloods.

'Ace? The Knight of Heart?' Kami thought. She knows the Knight of Heart name from Alice. Alice would came to her room once or twice in a week, when Alice thought that she is sleeping, she would told her stories about people in Wonderland. From the mafia bosses, to the prime minister. She didn't hear much about the Knight of Heart though, Alice only tells story about the Knight of Heart four or five times.

"Yes, Ace the Knight of Heart." Nightmare said reading Kami's thought again. He continues, seriousness filled his voice. "I want you to help him, he is lost. Alice had saved him once from breaking, but, with Alice now not spending much time with him, he has lost again." Nightmare said with sadness. Ace was the person who suffers the most in this game. Nightmare gives a polite smile before he left the room.

'Lost?' Kami thought confused about what Nightmare means. For all she knows, Nightmare didn't mean about his directionally challenge self, but about something else, something darker.

She can only sighs. She didn't know much about Wonderland, let alone the Knight of Heart, so how is she suppose to help him?

-oxoxoxoxoxo-

Alice was now in front of the closed door of Kami's room. She wants to asked Kami to go with her to do some shopping.

Actually, she just wants to spends sometimes with Kami. It's just that Kami reminds her of Edith, actually, it was not appearance wise, but personality wise. Kami just seems so ignorant like Edith, when in fact, she cares.

She knocked the door, before entering the room. Kami was reading some books, she lends her. Actually the book was not hers, it was Blood's, but then, Blood didn't mind it. He says that she could just took the book.

"Kami -chan, would you goes with me to does some shopping?" Alice asked. She gets a feeling that Kami would accepted her offer.

Kami who was previously reading the book nods. Her eyes still fixated on the book.

Alice was happy when Kami nod. "Great, then, I would take the money, we will meet at the entrance!" Alice said excitedly.

Kami whom was not really listening to what Alice says before could only sighs. She should have paid attention to what Alice saying. She just wants to rest today. Considering that her body is still sore.

-oxoxoxoxoxox-

"Julius says that I have to buy coffee beans, Grays says that if I have the time he would want me to buy Nightmare's medicine." Alice said. It was much fewer requests than how the requests had been. Maybe, it was because the fact that Kami goes with her too.

Kami only nodded. Listing inside her mind what has to be buy. It was quite a few though, fewer than how she thinks they would request.

They spends the quite sometimes, buying Nightmare's medicine. But it was finished now.

Alice was going to asked Kami to does her own shopping with her. When, Peter White, the prime minister came. Of course when he sees Alice, he turned into his rabbit form and ran to her place.

"Alice, my love, it has been sometimes since I meetyou!" Peter said excitedly. He jumps up and down.

Alice's soft spot for cute things kicked in, despite that she has told herself that it was Peter White.

Alice pat Peter, before she draws him in a squishing hug. Saying how cute and adorable he was.

Kami was quite surprise at how Peter can changes. Sure she knows that some of the role holders can changes into an animal, but it was her first time watching this.

Alice remembering that she was suppose to spends her time with Kami instead of Peter. Release her hug on him.

But then, things tends to disappear fast. And as it says, Kami has disappear.

"Awice, I want to spend sometimes with you..." Peter said. He gives the thing he knows, Alice couldn't and wouldn't refuse. He gives Alice his kicked rabbit eyes.

And just as he thought. Alice draws him in a tight hug, saying that she will spends her time with him.

-xoxoxoxoxo-

"Knight of Heart, why do you brought me here?" Kami asked trying to be polite. She was just waiting for Alice to goes back to the tower with her, when the Knight of Heart kidnapped her. She would have attacked him immediately, but she didn't bring her sword, and she didn't want to cause a commotion, that would endanger the life of someone.

Ace grinned, again a fake grin. "We are going to adventured the forest." He said. Truthfully, he wants to fight her, but since she didn't bring her sword with her, he couldn't fight her.

"I want to go back to the tower. Just does your adventure alone." Kami said coldly. She didn't like his fake expressions. It somehow irritates her.

"No, can't do." Ace said giving her his goofy smile. But of course, it was not a real smile. He wouldn't just smile a real smile that easily would he? Nah, he wouldn't.

Kami just stared at Ace. Knowing that he wouldn't give up, and that he wouldn't allowed her to go back to the tower.

"Kami -chan, let's go now," Ace said. His back facing her.

Kami had no choice but to agree.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! :D


End file.
